


Paul, It's cold outside.

by johnlemon



Category: The Beatles
Genre: ???i guess its an au, AU, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Short & Sweet, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6566323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnlemon/pseuds/johnlemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Paul stay with each other over the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paul, It's cold outside.

**Author's Note:**

> Please critique this story, i want to get better at writing like usual. Thank you. Plus, im pretty sure most of this is wrong. I've been trying to find pictures of inside john lennons old house but i couldnt find any, so please excuse mistakes. Or if you could, find me some pictures of inside some of the houses or just suggest something, thanks!!

The rain was pouring, as two best friends, Paul Mccartney and John Lennon relax and share a baby blue blanket. "'Ey john, do ya' got some rum?" Paul asked john casually.

 

"Nope Paul, do you got any rum?" John smirked, Paul gently shoved him with a giggle. "No, but seriously, do ya got any?" "Oh, yeah I do, follow me." John got up as Paul followed, walking to a cabinet, and took out a bottle of rum.  
John put the bottle of rum on the table and got to glasses, one for Paul, and one for him. "How much do ya want?" "Quite a bit maybe?" Paul raised an eyebrow with a grin, John smiled. "Okay then, Macca." He poured some run into Paul's glass and poured the same amount into his glass as well. 

 

"So, wanna see who can drink the most?" John asked with a happy-go-lucky tone. "You bet yer ass, Johnny-boy." John grinned "Okay, 3....2...." Paul was off, almost already done with his drink. John looked shocked, you really wouldn't expect this from Paul. John grabbed the bottle of rum and started chugging. "John, no! What the hell that isn't fai-" John put down the rum, burped extremely loudly, and then looked at Paul. "Whats wrong, Paulie?" "I forgot i had to go home tonight! Dammit...." "Oh come on, paul, a little longer." 

 

Paul walked over to where he put his coat and started putting it on. John really didn't like this, he wanted to spend more time with his friend and partner. "Oh come on Paul, just relax. It's only 11!" Paul huffed angrily. "11 pm, John!" He raised his voice slightly, not to loud, but just slightly. "Oh come on Paul...." Johns voice became soft all of a sudden, what the hell was he planning? 

 

John walked over and slowly started un-buttoning Paul's coat from behind. He couldn't fall for this, no. He had to go home! He couldn't fall for this. \

 

Paul bit his lip, "John.... Stop..." He said softly, he was actually slightly enjoying this more then he was hating it. John grinned and started to sing, in a deep deep tone just to parody it. "But baby, its cold outside." Paul let out a giggle, as John gave a little kiss on Paul's neck. "Isnt that a Christmas song?" Paul smirked, John looked around for a second. "Maybe." Paul smiled, as John officially started to take off his coat. "We don't need this right now, now do we?" Paul started to feel his cheeks warm up. John's rough voice literally made that sound hotter then it already would be. 

"Let's sit down." John held Paul's hand and walked to the couch with him, John was literally mind controlling him. John lied down on the couch, Paul literally lied on-top of him. This wasn't the most comfortable thing, but it sure was nice. John planted kisses all over where he could kiss Paul in the position they were in right now. Paul was in pure bliss, and landed a kiss on john's lips. Honestly, Paul felt like he could devour Johns lip's in seconds. John smiled and looked at Paul, then heard Paul say softly.

 

"Maybe i can stay for half a drink more."


End file.
